When The Ocean Swallowed The Sun
by candyapplemusic
Summary: Jack and Annie explore a new city together, rediscovering what they think of each other.


I own nothing! I am borrowing and returning like a nice kid with a library card.   
  
Everything about San Luis Obispo is very true. It's a great coastal town north of Los Angeles and Santa Barbara. South of San Francisco and Santa Cruz. Cal Poly is a great college too! ( May they accept! Please?!? )  
  
Any questions or feedback can be sent to:  
BanjoFred@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
"That's it. I am dropping out of school to join a religious cult in which I will shave my head and chant all day," Annie screamed in frustration as she threw her geometry book to the floor.   
  
"Sounds like someone isn't learning to embrace her angles," Jack remarked sarcastically from his place on the opposite side of the booth.   
  
"You hush calculus boy, or else," Annie threatened.   
  
"Or else what?" Jack questioned, "You'll attack me?"   
  
"And what if I did." Annie rose from her place at the booth. Suddenly the bus stopped and she went crashing to the ground.   
  
"Something like that will happen." Jack laughed and helped her up.   
  
"Someday Jack, I'm going to show you what Annie Thielen is made of," She reached over for her math book and proceeded to go collect her stuff. The stop meant they had reached the California coastal town of San Luis Obispo where Molly was playing two shows this weekend. "I"m made of tough stuff!" The bus jerked and Annie crashed into the doorway. "Don't say a word Jack."   
  
Jack stifled his laughter. Annie really had it bad since Fi was gone. Someone had to suffer the little sister role.   
  
Gentle breezes blew in from the nearby coast as they stepped off the bus. "It's so beautiful here!" Molly exclaimed. March was a beautiful month here in California. Even Annie was swept away from her current struggles as she felt the gentle air and smelled the salty sweet air.   
  
"I think I might stay here forever," Jack stated as he came into contact with the outdoors.   
  
"There is a college in this town you know Jack, great school," Ned remarked as he unloaded some luggage from the bus.   
  
"Might have to look into that," Jack remarked with interest. Inside the prospect of college freaked him a little. He might be used to touring but not being away from his family. This whole Fi being in Seattle thing was hard enough.   
  
"We're staying in that Inn across the street," Irene directed them "We'll take our luggage from here and Ned can drive the bus to the venue. It's just a block down the street."   
  
"Yes, ma'am," Ned saluted as he dumped the last of the bags off the bus and hopped back in. Irene laughed and playfully hit him.   
  
They headed over to the Inn and entered through the cozy porch. "Welcome! You must me Molly Phillips and Company," A homely woman greeted them from the front desk.   
  
"Guilty," Molly laughed "We're here."   
  
"Let's see now, I have you down for three rooms. Is that correct?"   
  
"Yes. That is. Thank you so much." Molly casually replied.  
  
"Okay. Here are your keys. I already have your payment so everything is squared away. You're all upstairs in Rooms 24-26. Have a great stay!" The woman handed over the materials and began to tidy up the desk.   
  
"Here we go gang. Usual routine. Carey and Jack, Ned and I, Molly and Annie. Got it everyone?" Irene commanded and they all nodded, retrieved their keys, and headed up to their rooms.   
  
Jack slowed down a bit to catch up with Annie. He still felt kind of bad about his recent streak of cruelty. "Hey Annie?"   
  
"Yah Jack?" She was a bit apprehensive since Jack hand;t been all so wonderful to her lately.   
  
"You wanna go explore a bit after we put all of this stuff away? They all have rehearsal for a few hours."   
  
Annie thought long and hard. Maybe he would be nice to her for once. "Sure, why not. Just let me put this stuff away."   
  
They each went to their respective rooms and quickly returned. The weather outside was so nice that neither of them deemed it necessary to bring a jacket. Annie wore a pair of drawstring khaki pants that flowed over her clean sneakers. She wore a very comfortable black sleeveless shirt. Her layered blonde hair was held back a bit on each side with a clip. In plain baggy jeans and a gray shirt, going for the rugged man look, Jack popped out of his room to meet her in the hall. "Ready to go see what kind of 'college-town' this is?" He asked her.   
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," Annie managed to smile. Jack was being nice for once. They raced down the stairs and out the door to explore downtown San Luis Obispo.   
  
()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()  
  
"This is such good pizza!" Annie exclaimed as she bit into a slice of cheese pizza from Woodstock's pizza.   
  
"I have to agree with you. This is so good. We haven't had pizza better than this great since New York." Jack was glad they had gone for the larger pizza now. They would have no problem finishing this off.   
  
They soon finished and left the restaurant. After asking a few college kids, they discovered that the beach was only small walk away. The sun was about to set so they headed out to watch it from the beach.  
  
"We should make there in time if we hurry." Jack said. He had always wanted to watch the sunset from the beach. It seemed so poetic, romantic. Well, romantic with someone other than Annie. She might only be a few years younger than him but she was practically Fi's twin.   
  
"The sunset is so beautiful from even the Midwest, can you imagine the beach?" Annie squealed in anticipation. Jack couldn't help but smile. They were practically running now as they reached the last stretch.   
  
"I bet I can beat you to the water!" Jack challenged.   
  
"You are so on!" Annie yelled in reply.   
  
"1.......2.......3!" They took off across the street and down to the sand. They were constantly gaining on each other. At the last neck of the beach they were even. Annie playfully shoved Jack and he almost fell. Before he totally recovered her grabbed Annie by the arms and pulled her down to the sand with him. They were dying of laughter and covered in sand at this point. Quickly they realized that Jack was still holding onto her.   
  
"So who won?" Annie asked, changing the subject.   
  
"That was a tie," Jack gasped, out of breath from the run.   
  
"Jack, look!" Annie pointed to the water behind him.   
  
He turned around to see a glorious sunset cascading over the ocean. The sun melted into layers of oranges, purples, and pinks. The shine on the water created a sparkling horizon.   
  
They stood side by side watching the sea swallow the sun. Secretly their eyes never left each other. Some indescribable connection was binding them together. Annie shivered as the warmth of the sun depleted into the watery depth. Jack, subconsciously, put his arm around her in what used to a brotherly gesture to warm her up. She leaned her head into him and absorbed his warmth.   
  
The two stood there like that until the sun was gone. By now it was so cold even Jack could feel it. "I think we should head back Jack," Annie chattered into his shoulder.  
  
"It is getting pretty cold out here," Jack shivered along with her. He then placed his other arm around her and slowly engulfed her into his arms. Annie was somewhat shocked at this but it was so warm and inviting.   
  
"That's much better. It's not so cold anymore." Annie mentioned as she melted in his arms.   
  
Neither of them was aware of why they were being like this. It just seemed right as they stood amongst the crashing waves and the silent beach. Annie peered up at him and gazed into his eyes. They were brilliant and sparkling as they watched her from above.   
  
Jack gazed down into her curious eyes. They spoke volumes of words in one small shimmer.   
  
It hardly seemed far off when their lips met and they kissed. They felt the sparks fly and suddenly it wasn't so cold. After a while they parted and gazed at each other again.   
  
"I never would have called that one." Jack remarked as he pulled her into a tighter embrace.   
  
"Me neither. But surprises are nice." Annie replied.   
  
"I love surprises."   
  
Annie peeked at her watch as it seemed the sun had been gone forever. "Jack! It's 9:30! They're back from rehearsal by now."   
  
"We'd better hurry." Jack let go of the embrace and they clasped hands and began to run. They ran past the pizzeria and down the streets of San Luis Obispo. After seeing the Fremont theater for the fifth time they asked for directions back to the Inn. They ran a few more blocks and found their destination.   
  
They paused to catch their breath on the porch. "So where were we Jack?" Annie asked.   
  
"Well, we were where we said we were, exploring," Jack smiled. Annie began to reach for the door but Jack pulled her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her eyes meet his. His strong arms held her close to him and they met for one last kiss.   
  
Separating they opened the door and met their crew in the couch filled lobby.   
  
"Hey you guys, How was San Luis Obispo?" Molly inquired.   
  
"Fun." Jack and Annie replied in unison. 


End file.
